


The Boy Who Saw Through

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Is The Cutest Little Bean, And Smart Little Bean Too, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Alec Preferably, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus needs a hug, Prisoner of War, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: All Magnus wanted was to get milk.He just forgot there was a war going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).



> For Truth - who got excited by this prompt to the point we challanged each other to write it.  
> Well, I did even if it's nowhere as good as you could ever make it be, but enjoy anyway!

It’s ridiculous, really. He goes out to buy milk, because he’s too tired with life and weltschmerz to magic some up and he’s not even paying attention to the world around him, too used to practically being a mundane to even remember there’s still a war going on between Shadowhunters and Downworlders and just as he’s about to turn around the corner a hand grabs him and he’s dragged into some dark alley, a knife at his throat before his magic can even react.

 

_ Runes. _

 

They are Shadowhunters.

 

“Hands in front of you, Bane.”

 

The sharp metal is dangerously tickling his skin and there is nothing Magnus can do. He puts his hands up and gasps in pain as magic blocking bracelets lock around his wrists but there’s nothing he can do, the sudden onslaught of pain and power trapped within making him lose consciousness.

 

***

 

He comes to consciousness with a huge headache and his whole body hurting and numb. He realises he’s tied up to some pillar, wrists behind it, some ropes around his chest keeping him upright and around his ankles.

 

There’s also duct tape covering his mouth.

 

He blinks his eyes open to the sight of a crowd of Shadowhunters in front of him, making him admittedly more than slightly uncomfortable, but he refuses to squirm, instead meeting the eyes of the woman in front of him with pride and defiance.

 

“Bane, we have some questions for you.”

 

So no small talk. No lectures or grand speeches. Just straight to the point. That’s a new low. He would expect they would at least try to keep up the act.

 

“You can cooperate or we can make sure you change your mind. There is no line we will not cross in times of war.”

 

Threatening torture already? This situation was looking just great.

 

Someone behind him tore the piece of tape of his mouth and Magnus screamed, regretting that he didn’t shave this morning.

 

“Couldn’t you be more gentle? That hurt!” He looks back to the woman in front of him, looking at him with poorly concealed disgust. 

 

“Where is the Downworlders HQ, Bane?”

 

He smirks. 

 

“You Nephilim are supposed to be half angel, aren’t you? I thought christianity condemned those kind of things. I believe it’s Psalm 34:14 ? ‘Turn away from evil and do good. Search for peace, and work to maintain it.’ I seem to recall torture is also quite a sin.”

 

That earns him a slap.

 

“Where is the Downworlders HQ, Bane? Come on, just answer and save yourself. It’s not like you animals know anything about loyalty anyway.”

 

Magnus’ eyes turn dark and he stays silent.

 

***

 

Fist after fist pummel his stomach and he’s actually glad for the tape on his mouth that prevents him from coughing and showing weakness.

 

He gets a kick in the crotch and lowers his head, closing his eyes tightly to stop the involuntary tears of pain and tries to block out the laughter around him.

 

They caught an animal and put him on display. They can have fun with him to see if he’s useful before they dispose of him.

 

Magnus Bane is not that easily defeated.

 

***

 

They go about their everyday life around him, as he’s tied to a pillar in the middle of the war hall in the New York Institute.

 

Every now and then someone passing him will stop to smirk at him, insult him or kick him.

 

Every day Maryse, the woman, will come and ask the same question.

 

“Where is the Downworlders HQ, Bane?”

 

“I wouldn’t have told you even if I could.”

 

He screams into the tape as a thin dagger tears through flesh, deep enough for it to be agonizing, shallow enough to be harmless.

 

***

 

All his life, Alec has been taught that Downworlders are nothing but animals. 

 

That they are cruel.

 

That they know nothing about loyalty or compassion.

 

And yet here he is - the Shadowhunters, his own mother, being ones who humiliate and torture a man for information and him taking it with patience and humble resignation, determined not to give in, refusing to betray his kind.

 

He watches the scene in front of him and he cannot help but be disgusted.

 

They tear the tape off his mouth and Magnus screams.

 

“Oh, fuck, that hurt!”

 

It earns him a slap.

 

“Good. It was supposed to.”

 

Magnus laughs.

 

“What was that about loving your enemies? And I am not even the enemy! I don't fight in this war!”

 

A punch to the gut. 

 

“You’re a demon. You should be glad I don't just kill you where you stand.”

 

“A demon?! Funny thing, last time I checked I was a warlock and that is not samEGH!!!!”

 

Tape is plastered onto his lips again, silencing him and he is yet again left alone or as alone as he can be on display in the middle of The Institute with everyone living their life around him and staring. He struggles to find a more comfortable position and coughs under the gag, looking down and trying to regain some dignity in this humiliating situation, not thinking about tears that want to get out.

 

Alec looks on and he just  _ knows _ he’s been taught bullshit all his life.

 

***

 

Magnus feels eyes on him. When he looks up, a young Shadowhunter is standing in front of him. He braces himself for another beating, but instead the tape is gently peeled off and a bottle of water find its way to his mouth.

 

“I looped the cameras when you were sleeping. I’m Alec.”

 

Magnus wonders if this is a change of tactics or if the young man is genuine. He badly wants to believe the latter. He is fully aware the former is more probable.

 

“Magnus. But you already know that.”

 

He dares to look guilty at that.

 

“What did you mean you're not fighting this war? We know you are a General on the Downworlders' side.”

 

Magnus bursts out laughing.

 

The man puts his hand on the warlock’s mouth to silence him.

 

“Quiet! Someone will hear us.”

 

He’s tense and looks around warily, as if expecting an attack. When his hand leaves Magnus’ mouth he whispers urgently.

 

“Explain!”

 

Magnus smiles bitterly.

 

“Your information is about 70 years outdated. I left the war long ago. It's a senseless fight. I just chose to separate myself from it.”

 

The Shadowhunter looks like he wants to say something but suddenly he stands still, as if listening to something and in a second, Magnus is gagged with the piece of tape again and the man is gone. When someone else passes by, Magnus hearing their steps behind him, he understands why. 

 

He isn't sure what just happened, but he sure is intrigued.

 

***

 

He’s more attentive the next day, trying to spot the boy who visited him last night, but he’s painfully absent. 

 

He’s glad for the ropes around his chest and ankles keeping him upright because while he finds no Alec, he does find a man who noticed his glances and decided to teach him not to be nosey.

 

Magnus hurts so much for the rest of the day he wants to cry.

 

He never asked for this.

 

***

 

Next time Alec visits him he has a sandwich with him.

 

“They really don't feed you? I’m sorry. I didn't know.”

 

Magnus eats the sandwich, bite by bite given to him by Alec and wonders about the boy in front of him who asks no questions.

 

Not ones Magnus would expect.

 

“Do you have family? Siblings?”

 

“I… No. But I have friends who are like siblings to me.”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

And then Alec gently puts the tape over Magnus’ mouth and goes away.

 

***

 

A fist connects with his cheek, with his stomach, a boot clad foot, an open palm. A knife is cutting through his flesh, pieces of the torn fabric of his shirt hanging off him and Magnus doesn’t care anymore.

 

He lets the tears fall and stares at them with unabashed defiance.

 

He may cry, but he will not give up.

 

***

 

“When those…” Alec gestures vaguely at Magnus and the warlock isn’t sure what he’s talking about.

 

“The cuffs. How much control will you have when those come off?”

 

Magnus eyes widen and he’s glad that Alec waited to take the tape off till now or he would have burst out with some question. Now, Alec gently peels the tape off and Magnus can calm down before whispering.

 

“My magic will probably be running havoc but I should be able to do a few simpler spells. What the hell are you thinking about, Alec?”

 

Alec doesn’t answer.

 

“Would you be able to draw a portal?”

 

“I invented portals, I could do that in my sleep, sure, but Alec, you have to tell me what’s going on.”

 

Alec just smiles softly, kisses him on the cheek and puts the tape back on, leaving Magnus alone and confused.

 

***

 

The next day, Magnus tries not to draw attention to himself.

 

Just in case he may need his strength.

 

***

 

Alec comes in quietly, but his steps are faster and he’s radiating anxious energy. He has a stele and a knife in one hand and a backpack on. He approaches Magnus without even looking at him, and cuts the ropes tying him to the pillar. 

 

The warlock takes the tape off himself while Alec puts the blade back on his belt and then he asks Magnus to show him his hands.

 

Quickly, he draws a rune on each cuff and as they snap open, Magnus gasps, feeling the power rush back through his veins. He sways and Alec catches him, concern in his eyes, but Magnus shakes his head, signaling he’s okay.

 

“Fine. Try to get some grasp on your magic on the way, we cannot open a portal here, but as soon as we’re outside the wards, we have to disappear.”

 

Magnus nods and follows Alec through corridors and the basement, his heart beating erratically every time Alec gestures for him to stop and they listen to some footsteps fade away and then, finally, they are out and past the gates of the Institute.

 

“Open the portal?”

 

Magnus sighs in relief and draws his magic, opening a portal taking him a second longer than usual but working without a glitch.

 

“Thank you.” He smiles at Alec and Alec smiles back and Magnus cannot believe his luck. “I guess it’s a goodbye?”

 

But when he looks up Alec’s eyes are huge and filled with confusion.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.”

 

And Magnus just stares but Alec raises an eyebrow at him, his whole posture screaming that he’s not changing his mind.

 

“Really?”

 

Alec looks at him as if he’d grown a second head.

 

“By the Angel, what did you think? It’s not like I could spend a day more there, knowing how wrong they are, or leave you now that I got to know you. It’s not like I would stay even if I could.”

 

Because he cannot, not without it being obvious he’s the one to help Magnus escape. But Magnus can see that’s not the reason he wants to go with the warlock.

 

So instead of answering, Magnus just extends a hand and feels his heart skip a beat as Alec takes it, putting his trust in Magnus, and they step through the portal.

 

They land on warm sand, the quiet hush of gentle waves reaching their ears and the starry sky bathing them in silver light.

 

Magnus sits down on the sand and Alec sits down next to him, and they just stay there, staring at the sea.

 

“I thought I could just… separate myself from this. From the war. But I cannot, can I? It’s not the right thing to do, to just pretend I’m not a part of it. I need to be a part of it, I need to fight. It has to end.”

 

“I... “ It seems like Alec wants to say something but instead he hands Magnus some slim object. 

 

“That’s my phone.” Magnus says eloquently as he takes it.

 

“Yeah. And… Check the gallery too.”

 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at that and Alec splutters about how it’s nothing like that, a blush covering his whole face and neck.

 

Magnus powers the device on and goes to his pictures, only to stare in shock and amazement as he realises he has the whole archive of Shadowhunters’ confidential documents in front of his eyes.

 

“Alec, that’s…”

 

“Let’s start again.” Alec says abruptly and doesn’t look at Magnus, sitting cross legged and fiddling his fingers. “My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood and I’m son of General Maryse Lightwood, the woman who tortured you.”

 

Magnus just stares.

 

“I would be grateful if, since you’ll want nothing to do with me, you at least opened a portal for me to get somewhere safe because my people won’t take me back.”

 

But instead of rejecting him like Alec expected him to, Magnus draws the boy into a hug, only to draw back a second later whimpering and falling into the sand.

 

“No offence but I kinda hate your mother. You don’t happen to have gauze in that backpack?”

 

Magnus clenches his teeth and Alec panics seeing him in pain.

 

“I don’t have anything, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about that. Can’t you just… Isn’t there some healing magic or..?”

 

“Yeah, but my magic still hasn’t settled after those cuffs. Don’t worry, it’s fine. We can continue with the getting to know each other part. I’m Magnus Bane, former High Warlock of Brooklyn, everything fucking hurts and could you please take my phone and dial a number under ‘Catarina’?”

 

Alec is nodding fervently and scrolling through Magnus’ contacts in no time while Magnus tries not to think how nice it would be to take a bath now because the sea is salty and that would be the opposite of what he wants.

 

“Hey… Erm, hi, I’m not Magnus.. But he’s here with me! I… Yeah, okay.”

 

He gently cradles the phone next to Magnus’ ear who flinches, pulling away slightly as a string of curses so loud even Alec hears it comes from the other side of the line.

 

“You leave me hanging for 70 fucking years, Magnus Bane, and  _ now _ you call?”

 

“Cat, for fuck’s sake, can you shout at me later? Please just portal to Sorong and come get us, okay? We’re on the beach.”

 

He doesn’t even wait for Cat to respond, just disconnects the call, because he’s already getting the lecture of his life from Cat, so what’s one more thing to add.

 

“One of those friends that are like family?”

 

Alec asks and Magnus lets out a weak laugh despite the pain, nodding.

 

“I knew I couldn’t ask her to withdraw from the fight so I… just went away, without saying anything. God, she will  _ kill _ me. And I won’t even care, because Cat is allowed to do anything she wants with me.”

 

“Were you two…”

 

Magnus chokes on air.

 

“Alec, I just said she’s like a sister to me! And currently I have my eyes set on someone. Hint: I’m bi and he saved me from an evil witch that’s his mother.”

 

Alec blushes and it’s visible even in the faint glow of the stars, but he smiles.

 

“He may be gay and refuses to admit that evil witch has anything but blood in common with him.” He sighs, laying down next to Magnus.

 

“I had a family once, you know. My dad, he was great, so unlike my mother and a born politician, wanted the war to end. He loved a man once, Michael Wayland, but then Michael betrayed the Shadowhunters and joined the rebelia and my father had to be very careful with his words about peace… So he married my mother to get rid of suspicions. I think he regretted it immediately but… But then me and my sister happened. We were twins, completely inseparable, but then when I was 16 they were both killed on a mission. We never even got to see the bodies.”

 

Magnus isn’t sure what to say to that, looking at Alec with wonder and sympathy, but he is saved from finding an appropriate answer by angry shouts coming from behind them.

 

“Magnus Bane, you are so dead…”

 

Catarina stop in front of him, taking in Magnus’ appearance, runes covering Alec and the way they are laying so close to each other before she sighs, conjuring a portal in front of them.

 

“This screams a story that should wait till the morning. Can you even stand?”

 

And Magnus smiles, Alec helping him up, because Cat maybe be pissed, but she’s there and she’s worried about him and she still  _ cares _ .

 

Cat is back and there is Alec, new, wonderful and exciting, and soon he would probably see Ragnor again too.

  
_ They _ would make it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

They end up in a dimly lit living room, lavish and expensive, but homely. It’s smaller than a war center would be and decorated in a cosy way and it’s clear Cat trusts them enough to have taken them home instead of the HQ.

 

Or at least Alec assumes this is Cat’s home, until Magnus bursts out from where he is leaning against Alec, full of energy, or volume at least, despite injuries.

 

“What the actual fuck, Cat? You moved into my home!”

 

Cat just laughs, a warm and loud sound and motions for Alec to put Magnus on the sofa.

 

He gently lays the warlock down and slumps in an armchair next to him, taking off his shoes, socks sliding off in the process because he cannot be bothered to untie the laces of his boots properly.

 

Then he buries his toes in an impossibly fluffy carpet and feels the softness beneath his sore feet, and sighs contentedly, finally looking around.

 

It makes sense for it to be Magnus’ place. Everything here, although clearly redecorated as time passed, still shines and sparkles and screams that it belongs to its extravagant original owner. Cat comes back from wherever she disappeared to, and she has a whole tray of small bottles and weird looking ingredients and an actual… cauldron?

 

She notices the confused and freaked out look on Alec’s face and laughs.

 

“I could just use a normal bowl, but Magnus has a flare for dramatics.”

 

Magnus gives a weak, high pitched whine where he’s laying, with his eyes closed now, and huffs in pain. 

 

“It looks cool.”

 

Cat kneels down next to him, putting her hands on his forehead and Alec watches in fascination as her blue magic spreads around Magnus, almost like frost and yet somehow radiating warmth even from afar. 

 

Magnus visibly relaxes as the energy cocoons him and Cat takes her hands away, and starts mixing some ingredients together for a potion.

 

Alec lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, gazing at the warlock with relief and fondness.

 

Then, there’s a racket and someone curses loudly.

 

“Fucking hell, Catarina my love, how many times did I ask you to not put that godforsaken

contraption in the hall…”

 

A green man with horns is standing in the doorway and Cat looks up, smiling at him and Alec notices with amusement that the man smiles back involuntarily before his attention is back on the sofa, his eyes set on Magnus’ face and his breath hitches.

 

“Cat, is that…”

 

“Yes, it’s the moron.”

 

“Cat, you cannot insult me, you stole my loft.” Magnus voice is quiet but determined and the sass is shining even through the fever.

 

“That’s definitely Magnus.” The green man says, slumping into another armchair, eyeing Alec with curiosity but letting him be for now.

 

“And it’s not like you can complain, you idiot. It’s been ours for half a century now, and you didn’t call or turn up once during that period.”

 

There is hurt colouring the man’s tone, but mostly relief at knowing that Magnus is alive and will eventually be well.

 

“Leave him be, Ragnor.” Cat scolds him, finally putting a name to the face for Alec, but there is no heat in her voice.

 

Magnus laughs. Weak, but stronger than before, and genuine.

 

“You know, even if it took me disappearing for 70 years, I am happy you two finally got your heads out of your arses and got together, my dear little cabbage.”

 

They sit like that, in comfortable silence, the only sounds being from Cat grabbing or putting something down and despite his best efforts, eventually Alec slips into sleep.

 

***

 

“Fuck!”

 

The muffled curse is enough to wake Alec up and blinking, he looks around the alien surroundings, realising he’s at Magnus’ house and it’s actually the warlock’s voice that woke him up. 

 

Magnus is sitting on the floor in the hallway, massaging his shin and cursing silently and Alec stands up, rushing to help, only to trip over Cat in the process because apparently she slipped off sometime during the night and is now sleeping half on Ragnor and half on the floor.

 

Cat waking up has Ragnor on his feet too and soon everyone is standing next to Magnus who is looking sheepish as they yell at him for not being well enough to be out of bed.

 

“I’m fine! It’s just that godforsaken contraption in the hall…”

 

“I said so!” Ragnor booms triumphantly, taking Magnus’ side. “Why do you even need that thing, you’re a warlock, just take a portal!”

 

“A portal is not always a solution, Ragnor, I am also a nurse and I can tell you as much! Maybe if you tried it too you wouldn’t complain that I don’t find you attractive because you’re fat!”

 

“I am not fat!”

 

Alec stands aside, looking at the chaos before him, Ragnor and Catarina arguing like the old married couple that they apparently are, and Magnus trying to sneak out, before stopping as he meets Alec’s glare.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Alec finally shouts, successfully silencing the warlock couple, before looking to his left and realising what contraption the whole mess was about, his eyes widening.

 

"Wait, a bike? All this because of a bike? It's too early for this shit, I'm going back to sleep. Do you have a bed to lend?"

 

Cat rolls her eyes, pointing to the spare bedroom.  Clearly, Alec Lightwood is not a morning person.

 

“Second door to the right.”

 

Alec pushes next to her without a word, catching Magnus trying to sneak out again by his arms.

 

“Oh no. You are going with me. You barely had any sleep or anything to eat or drink at The Institute, you need to regenerate.”

 

And although Magnus grumpily insists he’s fine and he doesn’t need anything, he follows Alec like a lost duckling.

 

Cat shakes her head in what’s definitely not a fond way, before dragging an exasperated Ragnor towards the kitchen.

 

“And you’re getting oatmeal for breakfast.”

 

***

 

When they wake up, cuddled together, it’s dark despite the open curtains.

 

Alec is spooning Magnus who stretches slightly but stays in the warm embrace, mumbling into the pillow but loud enough for Alec to hear.

 

“Looks like we slept the whole day.”

 

Alec hums affirmatively.

 

“Looks like it. We deserved it.”

 

He buries his nose in Magnus’ neck and Magnus giggles, trying to wiggle out as it tickles him. He settles down once he finds a comfortable position and sighs contentedly.

 

“This is nice. Can we try it? Will you go out with me, Alexander?”

  
Alec gets up on one elbow and looks down at Magnus and a small but genuine smile graces his lips. He shakes his head in fond exasperation but doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to lean in and kiss Magnus on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 5 MONTHS I KNOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
> erm, but it's finally done? so, better late than never. i actually had it half written since april but then life happened. anyway, finally one less WIP (small success forgotten in a sea of 3 more WIPs I subject myself into per week, I suck) so one step closer to finishing my started fics. ENJOY BABES!

“Something here smells very good.”

 

Cat laughs, turning to Magnus and Alec who, still looking slightly sleepy, sit down at the table, leaning towards each other unconsciously.

 

“Hello to you too, Magnus. It’s good to know you haven’t changed. I’m making lasagne.” She kisses Ragnor as he enters the kitchen looking surprisingly less grumpy than usual. “I invited Waylands over for dinner, they could look over the files Alec got and it’ll be nice if you get to know some people on our side slowly. They’re good ones to start, Shadowhunters themselves.”

 

Ragnor grumbles something but Catarina pays no attention to it.

 

“Don’t listen to him. Ragnor didn’t change and he’s grumpy as always, but really those people are our very good friends. You’ll love them, I’m sure.”

 

Alec nods, his brow furrowed in thought.

 

“Wayland, you say?”

 

“Yeah, Michael Wayland. Do you know him?” 

 

“I… Kind of. It’s a long story. It’ll be nice to see him again. I hope he helped you a lot when he joined?”

 

Ragnor joins the conversation then.

 

“So you don’t really know his story then? He didn’t really have anything to offer us, not like you do. He was running away. His escape was unplanned, he didn’t even get to say goodbye to anyone.”

 

Alec looks at the green man in wonder, thinking about what else his mother must have manipulated before presenting it to him and everyone. He feels Magnus hand over his on the table, their fingers linking together and he sighs.

 

“I think… There’s a lot that I didn’t know. And I don’t want to know. I’d rather just forget about it and get a chance to start again here.”

 

Catarina smiles at him, her expression open and accepting and Alec can’t help but smile back, feeling like it really won’t be too hard to find himself at home here.

 

A knock on the door interrupts them.

 

“I’ll take it, you get the lasagne out of the oven before it burns.” Ragnor’s tone is teasing and Cat rolls her eyes, both of them privy to something that Magnus and Alec aren’t. 

 

“I’m still better than Izzy!” Catarina rebukes and Alec’s heart stops, Ragnor’s distant “It’s hard to be worse!” going over his head as his whole world suddenly turns upside down because entering with Ragnor is Michael Wayland and a man Alec thought to be dead.

 

“Dad?”

 

***

 

There are weak voices tearing through the haze of Alec’s blurry mind and he realises he must have passed out. He’s laying on the couch, a pillow under him head and suddenly, there’s a hand on his forehead and he opens his eyes to see a worried Magnus above himself.

 

“Alec? Are you alright?”

 

“I…” He clears his throat, shaking his head to clear his mind. “I’m fine. Did I faint?”

 

Magnus just nods, helping him sit up.

 

And then Alec’s eyes fall on them. To the side of the couch, with their eyes set on him, there’s Michael, just like Alec remembers him from the pictures, and he’s got his hands around Robert and Isabelle. She’s so much older, more mature, gorgeous, but he’s still looking in the mirror and it’s  _ her  _ and his father may be bald now but it’s  _ him _ and Alec feels his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he chokes on tears, meeting their eyes.

 

“Dad? Iz?”

 

It’s been four years, but his father’s and sister’s embrace still feels like home.

 

***

 

He’s sandwiched between them, Izzy sprawled over him and clinging like and octopus, himself half laying over Robert who in turn is leaning against Michael.

 

And there’s Magnus sitting on the floor, leaning against Alec’s legs and holding one of his hands.

 

It’s the most comfortable Alec’s been in his whole life.

 

“Mom told everyone you got killed on a mission. That… She painted you to be some kind of hero, killed by Downworlders, having given your life for the cause. I think, in the end, it was the last straw for many people. I think that after Michael ran away, for many people you were the one to look to, Dad. I think they had trouble believing Maryse, that they wanted to go after you for peace. But then… You died. And I guess they saw that was what peaceful approach can get them. With mothe-- with Maryse’s charisma, it was easy for her to manipulate people who feared for their lives.”

 

The fact Robert doesn’t correct him on the fact he turns to calling his mother by her first name speaks volumes.

 

“So what are we going to do now? We have their plans, basically all their strategy. We can obliterate them if we wanted to…”

 

Michael’s unspoken “but do we want to?” hangs in the air between them until Alec continues his speech.

 

“It was easy for Maryse to get people to fight when they feared for their lives. It was easy for them to believe in the war when they thought about Robert being killed for preaching peace, Izzy dying before she got to grow up. But it was all nothing but a lie… So we have to show them that, don’t we? Even Maryse won’t be able to make people who fear for their lives go into war when they see Robert and Izzy are alive and offering them peace.”

 

“So we just walk back into the Institute?” Magnus sounds less than enthusiastic but seems to accept that fate, and he squeezes Alec’s fingers in his.

 

“Seems crazy after we just escaped, doesn’t it? But… considering they know we hold all their data in our hands, I can’t see anything else that would make it more clear to them that we don’t plan to attack.”

 

With a sigh, they decide the course of action,  but that comes later. Tomorrow, they can fight. Today, Magnus and Alec celebrate getting back family they thought they both lost.

 

“Coffee, anyone?”

 

Catarina asks and Magnus perks up, suddenly remembering something. 

 

“I’ll have a latte. I got myself into this mess because I went out to buy milk for coffee and I’m going to get my milk, Maryse be damned.”


End file.
